TFA Wasp's best friend
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: AU. Bumblebee catches the real spy but he gets away and Wasp finds himself a true friend.


_AU what if Bumblebee caught the real spy and Wasp finds a true friend._

Chapter 1 BUMBLEBEE!

Bumblebee watched someone talking to a con on a communicator. "I'm about to frame one of the other recruits." He said. Bumblebee knew he had to stop him then he ran into Wasp. "Wasp what are you doing I've been seeing someone talking to a con." Bumblebee said. "Same here and he's still there. See." Wasp said pointing. Wasp was right.

"Let's get him." Wasp said.

Bumblebee and Wasp tackled the bot. It was Longarm the communicator in his hand. Longarm changed into Shockwave and attacked. Wasp got pushed away. Bumblebee saw that Shockwave was going for Wasp and attacked and began to wrestle him.

The other recruits and Sentinel heard the struggle. Bumblebee was getting beat up pretty bad. The others came running. They saw the fight. Shockwave ran off.

Bumblebee was seriously injured. "He's wounded get a medic!" Sentinel shouted. "Hang in there Bumblebee," Bulkhead said. Bumblebee fell unconscious

The medic came and repaired Bumblebee. Bumblebee was still unconscious. "He's stable and it might take awhile for those injuries to heal. But it might be a while until he wakes up. I will stay until he recovers." The medic said.

"I'm still going to kick out the bot who dropped that building on me." Sentinel said. When was about to kick out Bulkhead. "Then you have to kick me out too." Wasp said. "And me," Ironhide said.

"You can't kick someone out for that it must of been an accident. Keep in mind everyone makes mistakes." The medic said.

The recruits got a new drill sergeant. Rodimus major.

Wasp was sitting by Bumblebee's bedside.

"Where is the recruit called Wasp?" Rodimus asked.

"Serg! He's at Cadet Bumblebee's bedside." Ironhide said.

"Oh yes I heard about what happened." Rodimus said.

"Now I feel bad about how treated him, hey I bet he would of done the same thing if I kept goofing up." Ironhide said.

"Keep in my mistakes are part of life, you can't take back what you did but you can make up for it." Rodimus said.

Wasp couldn't sleep he just sat there watching Bumblebee. Waiting for him to wake up. He was trying not to disturb him.

Rodimus came in. "Hey how are you holding up?" He asked.

"Who are you?" Wasp asked.

"I'm you're new drill sergeant name's Rodimus, but call me Serg." Rodimus said. "So I ask again how are you holding up?" Rodimus asked.

"The truth is terrible, I've been nothing but jerk towards him. I treated him like he was a glitched flawed specimen and he saved me even though I was so mean to him." Wasp said.

"Well he saved you so he probably doesn't hold against you. He's probably a bot that just needs a extra push a helping hand a bot who needs a true friend." Rodimus said.

"I acted no better than a con, I probably should be the one in that bed I should probably go to the stockade!" Wasp said and got up and moved so fast and punched the wall. He was panting.

"You feel bad about it don't you?" Rodimus said.

"Yes I regret how I treated him more than anything." Wasp said.

"Is because you were treated badly when you were little?" Rodimus asked.

"Yes," Wasp said have flashback.

 _I remember I wanted to be a cyber ball player. Even though I was going to be the smallest bot there._ _"Hello I'm Wasp I'm the newest member on the team." Wasp said. "Look at that pipsqueak!" One bot said. A bot pushed him down and kicked dirt in his face. "Listen here Wasp that is a stupid name. It is the name of stupid bug the everyone is afraid of because it stings and it has no purpose but to be squished." the bot said. One hit me in the optic. "Remember this small bots can never amount to anything!" The bots said. I ran off. "Ah looks like he's going off to cry," One of the bots said. From that day on I decided to show I could do things and I wouldn't let anyone make me feel hurt because I would show'em how it feels to get hurt the way I did._

"Well sounds like a reason, but not good reason did Bumblebee try to do anything to hurt you intentionally?" Rodimus asked.

Wasp thought about it. "No he just wanted to be friends." Wasp said he took his fist away from the wall there was dent in it. Wasp sat back down at his spot.

"You know to have friend you need to be friend." Rodimus said.

"I'll give it a try." Wasp said.

"Good," Rodimus said and left.

The next day. Ironhide and Bulkhead came in. "How's Bumblebee?" Bulkhead asked. "No change." Wasp said.

"Here we brought you a cube of energon from the mess hall." Ironhide said handing it to him.

"Thanks," Wasp said. "It's been three days," Wasp said.

"We know but he'll wake up soon," Bulkhead said.

"Yeah don't worry about it." Ironhide said. "Would you like some company?" He asked.

"Yeah sure," Wasp said.

Ironhide and Bulkhead sat with Wasp for awhile. Then they left.

Soon before Wasp knew it he was asleep.

The next day the Medic came in to check on Bumblebee. He saw was fast asleep. _Poor kid._ He thought. He even thought about waking him and send him to his quarters for his rest but decide against it. Bumblebee's vitals looked good. "Okay kid all that's left to do is for you to wake up." He said and left. Later that day Wasp woke up in the chair and stretched with groan. "I must've dosed off." Wasp said. He heard a groan. Wasp was snapped out of his thoughts. He looked at Bumblebee. Bumblebee opened his optics.

"Where am I?" Bumblebee asked.

"Bumblebee?" Wasp asked.

"Wasp where am I?" He asked again.

"You're in the camp's infirmary," Wasp said.

Soon Bumblebee heard the beep's coming from the monitor's hooked up to him. He also saw he was hooked up to a drip. Bumblebee tried to sit up but felt a intense pain. "Hey take it easy, you really shouldn't be getting up or moving around." Wasp said.

Bumblebee knew Wasp was right. The medic came in. "Well look whose back with the living," the medic said. "Wasp I got check on Bumblebee. How about you tell the other's he's awake." The medic continued.

"Sure thing," Wasp said and hurried out.

"Did he get hit on the head during fight before passed out?" Bumblebee asked.

"No he just took real hard that you got seriously hurt trying to help him." The medic said.

"Okay how long was I out?" Bumblebee asked.

"Almost four days," The medic said. "Wasp stayed by your side the whole time." The medic added.

"Wow I guess getting nearly beaten to death I earned his respect." Bumblebee said.

The medic laughed and continued to look at Bumblebee.

The word that Bumblebee had woken up spread around the camp by Wasp. Rodimus, Ironhide, Bulkhead and Wasp came to see Bumblebee. They introduced him to their new Drill sergeant.

"Man you got guts kid, I bet my old drill sergeant Kup would be impressed." Rodimus said.

"So how long will he be laid up?" Bulkhead asked.

"By the looks of it, 4 weeks," The medic said.

"Four weeks?" Bumblebee said he looked disappointed.

"Don't worry we'll keep you company." Ironhide said.

"The elite guard is looking for Shockwave already." Rodimus said.

(Cliffhanger)


End file.
